Les maraudeurs seconde génération
by Sweela
Summary: En réécriture
1. Septembre 2016

**Les maraudeurs seconde génération**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash

**La répartition**

Le choixpeau commençait à détester avoir à répartir les Potter. D'abord il y avait eut Harry Potter. Un parfait Serpentard qui l'avait supplier de ne pas y aller.

Puis il y avait eut Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter. Bien que n'étant un Potter que par adoption, il avait aussi fait des siennes lors de sa répartition. Refusant toute autre maison que Gryffondor, alors qu'il aurait évolué beaucoup mieux à Serdaigle.

Et quelques années plus tard était venu James Sirius Potter. Il n'avait des Gryffondors que leur courage. Mais encore une fois, le client était roi et il avait envoyer le plus vieux des fils Potter dans la maison des rouge et or.

Lorsqu'il avait été poser sur la tête d'Albus Severus Potter et qu'il avait vu en lui toute la ruse et la détermination des Serpentard, comme il avait vu en son père des années auparavant, il n'avait même pas voulu résisté.

« Je suppose que peu importe que je te dise que tu pourrais évoluer avec puissance chez les Serpentard, tu vas me dire que la place des Potter est à Gryffondor et que tu dois y aller… » soupira le choixpeau. Les jeunes devenaient de plus en plus difficile.

« Serpentard? » Il prit le temps de penser deux secondes aux paroles de son père, plus tôt dans la journée, à la gare. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la malice. « Mon père dit que les meilleurs espions étaient des serpents alors pourquoi pas. »

Et alors que le choixpeau envoyait le jeune garçon à Serpentard, il se dit que les Potter étaient vraiment d'étrange personne.

_*_

Tous les premières années attendait nerveusement en dehors de la grande salle. Chacun y allait de sa propre conception de la répartition. Certaines proposition était vraiment farfelu, surtout chez les jeunes qui connaissaient déjà quelqu'un à Poudlard. Certains croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un examen écrit. « De futur Serdaigles, » pensa Albus, d'autre croyait qu'ils fallait se défendre contre une quelconque créature. « De vrai Gryffin »pensa-t-il. Avant d'entrer dans le train, il avait été très stresser par la répartition, puis son père lui avait confier son secret et Albus avait été rassurer. Mais quand lui et Rose avait été séparer de James, à l'arrivé du train, l'inquiétude était revenu en force. Si au début il avait eut peur d'aller à Serpentard et de décevoir son père, maintenant, il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de faire honte au nom des Potter. C'est donc tremblant et en suivant le troupeau d'élève qu'il se rendit dans la grande salle.

La salle était magnifique et exactement comme son père l'avait décrite. Il voulu se tourner vers Rose, mais la jeune fille semblait nulle part en vue. À la place, il se retrouva face à un blondinet. Il lui sourit. Il avait l'air tout aussi tremblant que lui.

« Allo, je suis Albus. Toi? »fit le jeune Potter, essayant de sembler calme, mais les tressautements dans sa voix prouvait le contraire.

« Scorpius. Mais tu peux m'appeler scorp. »

« Tu pourrais me présenter à ton nouvel ami non? » demanda soudainement une petite rousse. Elle avait réussit à se faufiler entre les autres jeunes.

« Rose, voici Scorpius. Scorp, voici Rosie, ma cousine »

_*_

Assis à la table des Gryffondors, James Sirius Potter observait les premières années se faire répartir avec impatience. Il attendant se moment depuis si longtemps, le jour où lui et son frère serait enfin réunis à Poudlard. La dernière année sans son frère avait été insupportable. Mais aujourd'hui, il le rejoignait à l'école et il avait déjà des papillons dans le ventre en pensant aux blagues qu'ils allaient faire. Il sourit à sa cousine préféré, Rose Weasley qui discutait avec Albus et un autre garçon, un blondinet. Il observa longtemps l'inconnu, avec l'étrange impression de le connaître. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le choixpeau appeler Scorpius Malfoy et qu'il le vit aller sous le choixpeau qu'il se rappela.

« SERPENTARD! » cria le choixpeau, quelques instants plus tard.

Pas très surprenant pensa James. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ce qu'un Malfoy soit dans la maison des verts et argents. Puis peu de temps ensuite, ce fut à son frère de passer à la répartition. C'est tout existé qu'il se prépara à applaudir l'arrivé de son frère dans sa maison. Et lorsque le choixpeau annonça la maison d'Albus, la première réaction de James fut d'être abasourdit. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas être dans cette maison. Il ne pouvait pas être dans la maison du mal. Puis à mesure que la répartition avança, James se fit à l'idée. Il réussit même à applaudir avec sourire l'arrivé de Rose à Serdaigle. Mais malgré la graduelle acceptation, il se sentait tout de même déçu. Il avant tant espéré pouvoir être avec Rose et Albus, à faire des blagues et à rendre les professeurs fou de rage.

_*_

Albus alla s'asseoir à côté de Scorpius. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille : « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un Malfoy. »

Et le blondinet lui répondit sur le ton de la confidence : « Et toi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un Potter. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« J't'aime bien Scorp. Tu as de la répartit. » Il s'interrompit un peu pour applaudir Rose. « Je sens que l'on va faire de grandes choses toi et moi. » sourit Albus.

Scorpius lui sourit en retour. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire des amis si vite. Et certainement pas avec un Potter. Scorpius aimait bien l'idée de rendre sa belle-mère folle de rage et de honte à la seul penser de son beau-fils avec un Potter. Et la tête de son père à cette nouvelle serait incontournable. Il le sentait. Ce dernier avait bien beau dire que Harry Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'était certainement pas prêt pour une tel chose.

Albus essaya de capter le regard de son frère, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré les apparences, il étaient très proche de son frère et jamais avant l'année dernière, ils n'avaient été séparé. Et alors que James allait à Poudlard, les deux frères s'étaient écrit des lettres tous les jours. Il avait tellement imaginer le moment où ils seraient de nouveau réunit au même endroit. Ils avaient passé leur été à imaginer toutes les blagues qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était terminé.

« Ça va aller? » demanda Scorpius, faisant sortir le garçon de ses pensés.

« hum? » répondit Albus, n'ayant pas entendu la question.

« Je t'ai demander si ça allait. Tu joues avec ta tarte à la citrouille depuis tantôt. »

« C'est rien. » tenta de se rassurer Albus. « Juste mon frère qui fait la tête parce que je suis ici et non à Gryffondor. Ça va lui passer. »

Du moins, il l'espérait.

_*_

Contrairement à se que son frère pensait, James n'était pas vraiment fâché parce qu'il était à Serpentard. En fait, le plus vieux devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment surprit. Son petit frère avait toujours été le plus rusé d'entre eux. Toujours celui capable de trouver comment contourner les failles de ses plans de blagues. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux une bonne équipes de blagueurs. James créait les blagues et Albus établissait les plan pour qu'ils ne se fasse pas prendre.

En fait, il y avait deux choses qui énervait James dans la situation. Premièrement, il ne pourrait pas protéger son frère. Comment pourrait-il alors qu'il n'a même pas accès à sa salle commune. Et deuxièmement, il y avait la distance. Après la longue et pénible première année qu'il avait eut, il aurait voulu avoir son petit frère près de lui. Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était pas deux maisons très ami et il anticipait le peu de temps qu'ils auraient.

Décidément pensa-t-il l'année ne commencerait pas comme prévu.

Après le repas, il essaya de trouver son frère parmi la foule, mais ne le trouva pas. Il décida donc d'attendre au lendemain avant de le faire.

_*_

Harry attendait avec impatience la lettre que son fils Albus devrait bientôt lui envoyer. Ginny, assise à table avec la petite Lily continuait à lui apprendre à écrire correctement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari et soupira en faisant un signe de tête. Son mari était vraiment un père poule, attendant de tout savoir sur la répartition. Lorsque enfin la chouette blanche, miss Paddy, de son fils arriva, il se dépêcha à prendre la lettre. Les deux femme de sa vie le rejoignirent pour qu'il puisse lire la lettre à voix haute.

« Cher papa, maman et Lily, Poudlard est vraiment merveilleux. Je me suis déjà fait des amis dans mon dortoir. Il y a des jumeau, Casey et Corey, Kim et Scorpius. Scorpius, c'est le fils de Drago Malefoy. On est tous les cinq à Serpentard. Je crois que ça contrarie beaucoup James, mais ce n'est pas grave hein? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu m'as dit à la gare pour me rassurer hein? Je vous aimes tous. Albus. »

Même sur lettre, Harry pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme et à sa fille avant de plier la lettre et de la mettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

« Un Potter à Serpentard. Si on m'avait dit ça il y a des années, je ne l'aurait pas cru. »

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas chérie. » fit Harry. « Albus n'a jamais vraiment ressembler à un Gryffondor. »

« Tu devrais écrire à James histoire qu'il ne rende pas la vie de son frère impossible. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Et sortant une plume et un parchemin, il entreprit d'écrire une lettre à chacun de ses fils.

_*_

Drago Malefoy était assis dans l'ancien bureau de son père, à regarder par la fenêtre. Son fils était à des kilomètres de lui et il ne le verrait pas avant les vacances de Noel. Il devait avoué que la perspective de ne pas le voir d'ici là le perturbait. Habituellement, lorsqu'il partait plusieurs mois à l'extérieur, il s'arrangeait toujours pour revenir au manoir à toutes les semaines et il écrivait beaucoup à son fils. Quand Eeva lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, Drago s'était promis qu'il ne serait pas le même genre de père que Lucius avait été pour lui. Lucius l'avait élevé loin de toutes affection maternel ou paternel, en faisant un parfait petit sosie de lui-même. Mais Drago voulait que son fils connaisse l'amour d'une mère. Il aimait énormément sa femme qu'il avait rencontrer lors d'un voyage d'affaire en Polynésie française. Ils étaient immédiatement tombé amoureux et bientôt, la jeune moldu tahitienne d'origine française l'avait suivit en Angleterre où ils s'étaient marié.

Drago sourit en passant à elle. Elle lui manquait énormément. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa première femme, il porta la main à sa chaîne en or. C'était une petite chaînette très féminine qui avait appartenu à Eeva. La sensation de la petite étoile qui la ornait lui rappela le jour où Eeva lui avait parler de cette chaîne.

Ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour pour la première fois et Drago observait la jeune femme nu endormit contre lui. Il lui caressa lentement la joue, descendit sur son coup, puis alla prendre la petite étoile entre ses doigts. C'est à ce moment qu'Eeva se réveilla.

_« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps? »_

_« Quelques minutes seulement. »_

_C'était un mensonge. En fait, il l'observait depuis des heures, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer une tel chose. _

_« C'est une belle chaîne. »_

_« C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Elle a choisit l'étoile à cause de mon nom. Chez moi, Eeva signifie l'étoile qui s'élève dans la nuit. »_

_Drago sourit. Ce nom lui allait bien. Mettant fin à la discussion, la jeune femme l'embrassa et se colla à lui. Drago la renversa sur le lit en pensa qu'elle était l'étoile qui s'était élevé dans sa nuit à lui. Avec elle, il n'était plus Malfoy, mais Drago. Juste Drago._

Drago sortit de ses pensés lorsque l'on cogna à la porte. Il lâcha la chaîne et se tourna vers sa deuxième femme, Astoria.

« À quoi pensais-tu? »

« Rien en particulier. Je me disait seulement que le manoir était vide sans Scorpius. »

Astoria vint placé ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa dans le coup.

«Et bien, il faut se dire que l'on peut enfin être seul tous les deux. Cela fait longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé. »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas prendre un bon bain. Dès que je reçois la lettre de Scorpius, je te rejoint. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Après avoir embrassé son mari, elle quitta la pièce. Puis Drago ouvrit un des tiroir de son bureau. À l'intérieur, il y avait une photo moldu où il enserrait la taille d'une Eeva enceinte et souriante.

Avec Scorp à Poudlard, elle lui manquait plus que jamais.

Drago n'avait pas voulu se déplacé, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix. Eeva était enceinte de huit mois et il détestait être loin d'elle et de leur futur fils. Il se préparait à faire un rapide voyage par cheminer jusqu'à chez lui, pour voir comment ils allaient lorsque l'on cogna à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Grognant, il alla répondre aux deux aurors américains qui se trouvaient devant sa porte.

_« Il y a un problème messieurs? » _

_En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il était surveillé constamment, ainsi cru-t-il à une simple vérification de routine. _

_« Vous êtes bien Monsieur Drago Malefoy? » demanda l'un d'eux. _

_Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta. Lors de vérification de routine, les aurors n'y allaient pas dans la politesse. _

_« C'est bien moi. Que ce passe-t-il?»_

_« Pouvons nous entrer? »_

_« Oui bien sur. » fit un Drago vraiment inquiet. « Maintenant pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe? » dit-il durement. L'inquiétude le rendait agressif. _

_« Il y a eut un cambriolage à la National England Banks se matin. Je suis désolé Monsieur Malfoy, mais votre femme n'a pas survécu. » _

_Abattu, il se laissa tombé sur le sofa. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. _

_« Et mon fils? » réussit-il à dire malgré les larmes._

_« Par chance, un médecin était présent sur les lieux et il a pu sauver votre fils. Nous devons vous ramener en Angleterre pour que vous puissiez vous occupé de votre fils. »_

_Et Drago s'était laisser transplanner par les aurors, sans avoir conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui. L'étoile de sa vie s'était éteinte, le laissant dans le noir le plus total._

Drago revint à lui lorsque le hiboux brun, Peacock, de son fils se posa sur son épaule. Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Cher papa, comme prévu, je suis à Serpentard. C'est vraiment super. La salle commune est comme tu l'avais décrite. Et je me suis déjà fait des amis. Tu ne devineras jamais qui est dans mon dortoir… Albus Potter lui même. »

Le reste de la lettre était remplis de « Albus a fait cela… », de « Albus a dit cela… », de « Albus il aime… » et de « Albus il aime pas…» qui laissèrent supposé à Drago que son fils et le fils de Harry Potter était ami. Pendant un instant, il se dit que son vieil ennemis devait faire une de ses têtes. Il n'allait jamais accepter que son fils soit un Serpentard. Jamais.

« Est-ce que tu viens mon chérie? » cria soudainement Astoria de la chambre. « Je t'attend! »

« J'arrive! »

Et en se rendant dans la chambre conjugal, il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait épouser. Cela avait semblé une bonne idée, 10 ans auparavant, mais aujourd'hui que Scorpius n'était plus à la maison, il se trouvait un peu stupide.

Il avait tellement voulu être différent de son père. Tellement voulu que son fils aille une mère, qu'il avait épouser la première venu. Et jamais encore il n'avait eut autant l'impression de n'avoir rien en commun avec cette femme que lors du souper de se soir.

À suivre…


	2. Première journée

**Les maraudeurs seconde génération**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash

**Première journée**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Scorpius se réveilla, il était le seul debout. Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla, puis s'assit sur son lit. Il était encore tôt, mais le jeune Malfoy aimait se lever à l'aurore. Lorsqu'il était au manoir, il aimait bien descendre aux cuisine, regarder les elfes s'afférer à faire à manger. Personne n'était au courant, mais un de leurs elfes, Feliks, lui apprenait à cuisiner et Scorpius adorait cela. Le jeune blond se promit de trouver où étaient les cuisines de l'école. Histoire de continuer à apprendre. Ne sachant quoi faire et ne voulant pas réveiller ses compagnons, il sortit un livre de son auteur préférés; « Le bleu qui fait mal aux yeux » par Alex W. du Prel. Il avait trouvé toute la collection de ses livres dans une malles ayant appartenu à sa mère. Et à mesure qu'il lisait ces livres d'origine tahitienne, il avait l'impression d'apprendre à connaître sa mère. De se rapprocher d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis? » fit Albus en s'assoyant sur le lit de Scorpius, toujours en pyjama.

« Un roman qui a appartenu à ma mère. » fit-il en lui montrant le titre du roman.

« C'est moldu? » demanda Casey Nott, qui venait aussi de se lever.

« Oui. Ma mère était moldu. »

« Vraiment? » s'étonna le garçon.

« Vous allez vous la fermer oui? » demanda Kim Zabni de son lit. « Il y en a qui essaie de dormir. »

Un rapide coup d'œil entre les trois garçons déjà debout et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous à sauter sur le lit de Kim. S'en suivit rapidement d'une bataille d'oreiller où Corey Nott vint les rejoindre.

_*_

Les cinq garçons durent courir pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger avant le début des cours. Le professeur Harrow, le directeur des Serpentard les fixa avec un certain désaccord et leurs donna leur horaire.

« Hey regarder les mecs, on commence avec Potion. » s'exclama Scorpius, heureux.

Puis la cohue des hiboux emplis la grande salle. La plupart des premières années reçurent une lettre. Parmi nos cinq amis, seul Kim ne reçu aucune lettre.

Il haussa les épaules et continua à manger. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre de sa tante de toute façon. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accueillit le jeune garçon chez elle était l'obligation qu'elle avait eut de la cour. Elle considérait que son mari, Aaron Zabini était en prison à cause de son propre frère, Blaise Zabini. Et par conséquent, elle n'appréciait pas du tout son neveu, Kim. Elle attendait avec impatience le jour où il aurait 17 ans et qu'il quitterait la maison.

Les jumeau Nott eut, reçurent une lettre de leurs grands-parents puisque Thedore Nott, leur père étaient à Azkaban à vie. Ils s'entendait tous sur le fait qu'ils étaient fière qu'il soit à Serpentard. M. et Mme Nott leur rappela qu'ils auraient beaucoup à faire pour redorer l'image de la maison et qu'ils allaient devoir être tolérant.

Scorpius eut une lettre de son père qu'il se dépêcha à ouvrir. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que dirait son père à propos de Potter.

« Tu en as mis du temps avant de m'envoyer une lettre. Je suppose que toutes l'excitation autour de toi et le fils Potter t'as empêcher d'écrire plus tôt. Je suis content de savoir que tu t'aies déjà fait des amis. Même si je suis un peu inquiet de tes relations. Les jumeaux Nott et le fils Zabini okay, mais Potter? Franchement, tu aurais pu faire mieux. Cela dit, si ce Albus est à Serpentard, il ne doit pas être si…Potter. Tu me manques déjà et j'ai hâte de te voir à Noel. Ton père qui t'aime. D. »

Scorpius sourit et mis la lettre dans la poche de sa veste.

C'est stresser que Albus décacheta la lettre de ses parents. Il espérait qu'ils ne soient pas trop déçu.

« Allo mon grand Serpentard. Sache que ta mère et moi sommes très fière de toi. Tu feras un merveilleux sorcier, nous n'en doutons pas. J'espère que ton frère ne te feras pas la vie dure. On va quand même l'avertir de ne pas être trop méchant… Tu connais ton frère. Je t'aime. Papa. » Albus sourit, rassurer, avant d'entreprendre de lire la suite.

« Salut p'tit frère. Je t'aime. Lily. »

« Allo mon sucre d'orge, » Albus grimaça, il détestait que sa mère l'appelle comme cela. Il n'était plus un petit garçon maintenant, il allait à Poudlard. « J'espère que tu vas bien étudier mon cœur. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire trop de niaiserie. Tu me manques déjà mon p'tit cœur. »

Et puis la lettre se terminait par un autre petit mot de son père. « Mais surtout mon grand, n'oublie pas de bien t'amuser avec la surprise que j'ai mis dans tes bagages. Mais chut… N'en parle pas à ta mère. »

Albus sourit. Son père devait parler de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait trouvé hier en défaisant ses bagages. Il avait déjà quelques idées pour l'utilisé adéquatement.

_*_

Albus, Scorpius, Corey, Casey et Kim se rendait dans les cachots quand soudain, Albus disparu dans l'ombre du château. Les quatre garçons, embarqué dans une discussion, ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite.

Albus sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main le tirer derrière une armure.

« Hey Bro. » fit James d'un air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas bien. « Serpentard hein? »

« Faut croire que oui. »

« J'avais espéré que toi et Rose sauriez dans la même maison que moi… »

« Ça ne change rien. On restera toujours partenaires de crime. »

« Ne sois pas naïf. » fit James. « On n'est pas dans la même maison. On va se voir presque jamais. Comme veux-tu que l'on s'organise. »

« Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Jamie et par définition, je ne suis pas naïf. Mais toi oui. Être dans trois maisons différentes est loin d'être une malédiction. Croit-moi Jamie, je suis le rusé entre nous et notre séparation nous simplifiera la vie. Imagine que l'on veille faire une blague à une maison entière, on aura même pas besoin de chercher les mots de passe pour trois des quatre maisons. Tu imagines les possibilités de blague qui augmente.»

« On va avoir accès à des ressources insoupçonnés. » comprit James.

« C'est en plein ça… Maintenant, je vais aller rejoindre mes nouveaux amis pour mon premier cour de potion. Je te contacte par Gallionophone* (GP) pour organisé une réunion avec Rose. »

Albus arriva juste à temps pour le cour e s'assit à côté de Scorpius.

« Mais où étais-tu? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« Mon frère voulait me parler avant son premier cour… »

« Bonjour cher élève de première année. Je suis le professeur Isabelle Blair et je vous enseignerais les potions… »

_*_

Albus, couché dans son lit, attendait 8h00 avec impatience. Casey et Corey jouait une partie de bataille explosive alors que Kim les regardait, attendant la fin de la partie pour pouvoir remplacé le perdant. Scorpius n'était nul part en vue. Dans un sac, Albus mit sa cape d'invisibilité et son carnet de blague. Le livre avait l'apparence et les protections d'un journal intime, mais en fait, c'était un peu la preuve de tous les méfaits que les trois cousins avaient fait. Le livre était essentiel et seul les trois cousins connaissaient les mots de passe pour l'ouvrir et chacun connaissait un mot de plus. Par conséquent, il fallait être trois pour l'ouvrir. Ils avaient choisit trois mots de passe ensemble et un tout seul. Le jeune Albus mit son sac sur ses épaules et quitta le dortoir.

« Je m'en vais faire un tour… Ne m'attendez pas. »

Les trois garçons lui dire un « au revoir » sans quitter le jeu des yeux.

Al allait quitter le donjons lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Scorpius.

« Tu t'en allais où? » demanda le blondinet.

« Prendre une marche dans le château… »

« À cette heure? » s'étonna Scorpius. « Le couvre-feu est dans 30 minutes. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas » répondit Albus sur le ton de la confidence, se penchant plus prêt de son ami pour que personne n'entendre. « J'ai dans mon sac le nécessaire pour éviter de me faire prendre… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Scorpius.

« Et bien dit donc Scorp, tu es bien curieux pour un serpent. » sourit Albus. « Tu le sauras un jour, mais pour l'instant, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère et ma cousine. »

« Bon d'accord… » fit Scorpius, déçu.

_*_

Rose, avec son caractère je-sais-tout et sa passion pour les règlement, était vite devenu la chef du groupe. Toutes les décisions passaient par elle. James, lui, était fonceur et imaginatif. C'était lui qui créait les blagues. Albus, quant à lui, était plus calculateur et plus rusé. Il faisait les plans et s'arrangeait pour que tout fonctionne et surtout, il s'arrangeait pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre.

« Bienvenue à la toute première réunion officiel de la seconde génération de maraudeurs. » clama Rose, pour ouvrir l'assemblé. « Albus, puisque c'est toi qui a demander cette réunion, je te laisse commencer. »

« Contrairement à se que souhaitait certain d'entre nous, » commença-t-il en regardant James « nous ne serons pas dans la même maison. Il nous faut donc trouvé un moment où nous serons tous les trois libres pour élaboré nos plaisanteries.»

« Quelqu'un a une proposition? » demanda Rose.

« J'avais pensé à une réunion ici, dans la salle sur demande, une fois par semaine. »répondit Albus.

« Moi ça me va. » répondit James.

« Et bien dans ce cas, » fit la Serdaigle « Adjugé! »

Les trois amis mirent leurs horaires sur le sol. Rose et James avait un temps libre le mardi après-midi et James et Albus en avait un ensemble le jeudi matin. L'autre temps libre d'Albus était le mardi matin et celui de Rose le jeudi après-midi. Ne restait plus que les soirs après le souper et la fin de semaine. Puisque Rose insistait pour qu'ils étudient la semaine et que James prévoyait entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ils conclurent que le meilleur moment était le samedi puisque James s'entraînerait les dimanches.

« Bon, maintenant que cela est fait, j'ai un deuxième point à apporter. Puisque les maraudeurs était quatre et qu'étant leurs descendant, il nous faudrait un quatrième membre. Suggestion? » demanda Rose.

« Il nous faut quelqu'un que l'on va tous apprécié, qui aime jouer des tours et qui n'a pas peur des conséquences. »fit Albus. « Tu as des amis qui pourraient vouloir participé James? »

« Pas vraiment. Je n'ai que quelques connaissances. Je préférais votre compagnie à celle des autres de la maison… »

« Et toi Rose? »

« Je me suis faites quelques copines, mais aucune d'elle ne semble très porté à la plaisanterie. Il ne reste plus que toi Al.»

« Et bien, je ne verrais que Kim ou Scorpius. »

« Malfoy? » l'interrompit James, abasourdi.

« Ne m'interrompt pas Jamie. Oui, Scorpius Malfoy. Il est vraiment sympa. Donc je disais que je ne voit que Kim ou Scorpius pour faire partie du groupe. Casey et Corey sont inséparable. Prendre l'un signifie prendre l'autre et les maraudeurs ne sont que quatre. »

« C'est vrai que ce Scorpius a l'air sympa, d'après ce que j'ai pu en jugé par la petite discussion avant la répartition. »

« Mais c'est un Malfoy. » mit une nouvelle fois en avant James

« De se que j'en ai vu, tu t'entendrais mieux avec Scorp qu'avec Kim. » répondit Albus. « Faudrait que tu le connaisses avant de le juger. »

« Bon d'accord. Je ferais un effort. »

« Donc, le plan cette semaine est de voir qui de Kim ou de Scorpius deviendra le prochain maraudeur. Je proclame cette assemblé officiellement terminé. » termina Rose.

_*_

Après avoir été reconduire Rose et James dans leurs chambres grâce à la cape, Albus se rendit dans les cachots. Il croisa un professeur et le préfet-en-chef de Pouffsouffle, mais aucun d'eux ne sentit sa présence. Dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de sa cape.

« Une cape d'invisibilité hein? » fit soudainement Scorpius.

Albus laissa tombé sa cape et mit sa main à l'endroit de son cœur.

« Par Merlin, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Alors c'était ça ton arme secrète pour ne pas te faire prendre?»

« Elle appartenait à mon père. Mais il ne faut pas en parler, ma mère ne le sait pas. »

« Motus et bouche cousu »

« Quoi? »

« C'est une expression moldu. Ça veut dire que je promet. »

« Oh d'accord. »

« On devrai se coucher maintenant. »

« Bonne idée. Bonne nuit. »

Albus mit son pyjama alors que Scorpius retournait dans son lit, juste à côté du sien.

« Dit Scorp? »

« Humm? »

« Tu en penses quoi toi des blagues? »

« J'adore! » Scorpius eut un sourire machiavélique.

Albus lui sourit en retour. Scorpius ferait un excellent quatrième maraudeur.

À suivre….

* **Gallionophone :** Inventer en 2009 par Hermione Granger Weasley permettant aux sorciers du mondes entiers de communiqué entre eux grâce à de fausses pièces de gallion. Inspirer des pièces utilisés pour l'AD en cinquième année et des téléphones cellulaire moldu, le gallionophone est utilisé par les sorciers du monde entier.


	3. La grande séduction

**Les maraudeurs seconde génération**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash

**La grande séduction**

Au fond de lui-même, Albus avait décidé que Scorpius serait le quatrième maraudeur. Il le considérait déjà comme son meilleur ami avec son frère. Il n'en avait pas encore parler au blond puisqu'il n'était pas sur que James serait d'accord. Mais Albus avait un plan pour que les deux garçons s'accepte. Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il avait tous calculé, tout réglé pour qu'à la fin de la semaine, Scorpius et James soit inséparable. IL avait appeler cette opération « La grande séduction ».

Dès qu'ils furent près à monter dans la grande salle, Albus s'assit en face de son frère et força Scorpius à s'asseoir avec lui.

« Notre table est là bas… » commença Scorpius, pointant la table des Serpentards.

« Je sais, mais ce matin, j'ai envie de manger avec mon grand frère. » se disant, il battit des cils.

Incapable de résisté, il resta assis, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise de se trouver à cette table. James, qui avait observé la scène, sourit. Il se fit la réflexion que Malfoy aussi se laissait manipuler par les yeux de chien battu d'Al. Ni les Potter, ni les Weasey de la famille ne résistait à ses yeux là et apparemment, le blondinet non plus. Il lui apparaissait soudainement beaucoup plus sympathique.

« Al me disait que tu étais fan des Harpies de Holyhead. » commença Scorpius espérant ainsi cassé la glace.

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, ma mère est leur attrapeuse. »

« C'est sur que ça ferait mauvais genre si tu disait préférer les Catapultes de caerphilly ou les Faucons de Falmouth. »plaisanta le blondinet « Est-ce que tu compte essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor? »

« Sûr! Je joue toujours comme poursuiveurs quand on joue en famille. »

« J'aimerais avoir une famille aussi grande que la tienne pour pouvoir faire des parties de Quidditch en famille. Mais ma belle-mère ne joue pas et mon père est attrapeur donc a part des duel d'attrapeurs, on peut pas vraiment jouer. Et puis comme je suis poursuiveur… »

Tout en écoutant avec réserve son frère et Scorpius parler Quidditch, Albus se prit une toast qu'il garnit de confiture au citrouille. Contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce sport. Par conséquent, il se sentait un peu à l'écart de la discussion. Malgré cela, il était content de savoir qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Et puis il pouvait bien endurer des discussions sur le Quidditch si cela lui permettait de faire entrer Scorpius dans les maraudeurs.

Puis se fut le temps de ce rendre en cour. Scorpius et Albus rejoignirent Casey et Corey et ensemble, il se rendirent d'enchantement .

_*_

Albus écoutait ce que le professeur Brown disait à propos des règlements de la classe d'une oreille discret. Puisque ses amis semblaient concentrer, il en profita pour sortir un parchemin de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'une liste de chose à faire. Albus cocha la case « Étape 1-Le Quidditch. » Il était enfin prêt à passer à l'étape 2, Faire tomber les préjugés. C'était une étape cruciale de son plan, mais c'était aussi la plus difficile à réalisé. Il devait absolument montrer à son frère que Scorp n'était pas comme son père avait décrit les Malfoy et il devait montrer à Scorp que malgré qu'il soit à Gryffondor, James n'était pas si différent de lui-même. Albus rangea son parchemin en se disant qu'il devrait peut-être demander de l'aide à Rose. Il reporta son attention au professeur juste à temps pour entendre la fin de son discourt sur les règlements.

« Maintenant que vous connaissez ce que j'attend de mes élèves, nous allons commencer par un sort simple, Alohomora. » D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître une petite boite fermé à clef. « Pour ce faire, il faut tracé un cercle autour de la serrure en prononçant la formule. Lorsque vous aurez réussit l'exercice, une surprise vous attend dans la boite.»

Il fit un exemple avec son propre coffre, puis indiqua aux élèves d'essayer alors qu'il les observait. Après plusieurs essaies, ne réussissant toujours pas, Albus se tourna vers ses amis pour voir où ils en étaient. Il fut heureux de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir pleinement réussit. En fait, la seule personne à avoir réussit était un élève de Pouffsouffle.

« Parfait monsieur Malefoy. 10 point pour serpentard. » fait le professeur Brown alors qu'il passe derrière eux.

Al lance un regard noir à Scorpius, ce qui fait éclater de rire ce dernier. Albus s'autorise un sourire avant de retourner à sa petite boite.

« Alohomora! Alohomora! »

Et soudain, à force d'effort, le déclic se fait entendre et il réussit à ouvrir la boite. À l'intérieur, tel une poupée russe, il y avait une autre boite, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Après avoir réussit à ouvrir la sixième et dernière, il trouva enfin la surprise. Une chocogrenouille. Il l'ouvrit, mit la friandise dans sa bouche et regarda la carte qu'il avait trouvé. Il soupira et la jeta sur son bureau. Scorpius se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Tu n'aimes pas les chocogrenouilles? »

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je trouve toujours la même carte. Je manque vraiment de chance. »

Scorpius tendit la main vers la carte et la regarda à son tour. Un garçon de 17-18 ans, leur envoya la main. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux vert émeraude et surtout, une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire dans le front.

« Tu peux la garder, j'en ai plein à la maison. »

« Maintenant je sais pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à compléter ma collection or. Il me manquait plus que ton père. Merci! »

Puis par réflexe, Scorpius se pencha en avant et embrassa son ami sur la joue. Les deux garçons se reculèrent rapidement, le visage rouge tomate. Une chance que la cloche sonna et qu'ils purent quitter la pièce.

_*_

Comme chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait en cour, James Sirius Potter laissa son esprit vagabonder. Et la classe de potion disparu pour faire place à un terrain de Quidditch. Il s'imagina voler entre les autres joueurs, évitant les cognards et faisant un but extraordinaire. Il pouvait presque entendre le commentateur « Mais quel but mesdames et messieurs! ». Dans son imagination, il portait le costume jaune et rouge des Faucons de Falmouth à merveille.

« ? »

« Hum? »

« Et bien? Quel est la réponse à ma question? »

James essaya de se rappeler du sujet, mais il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Et bien monsieur Potter, vous feriez mieux d'écouter en classe plutôt que de rêvasser. 10 point de moins pour Gryffondor. Miss Hudson, pouvez vous répondre à M. Potter? »

« Et bien, on rajoute de la poudre de chimère aux cornes de rhinovolant pour prolongé les effets de la potion. »

« Très bien. 10 point pour Serdaigle. »

Cette fois-ce, James essaya de rester loin des Faucons de Falmouth, mais cela ne prit pas 10 minutes qu'il volait de nouveau. Sa passion pour cet équipe était l'un de ses plus grand secret. Il disait toujours que son équipe favorite était les Harpies de Holyhead parce que sa mère en était l'attrapeuse, mais en fait, il préférait de loin les Faucons. Ils avaient les meilleur poursuiveur de la ligue.

_*_

Rose regrettait d'avoir laisser le choixpeau choisir Serdaigle. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir avec les filles de sa classe, préférant de loin la présence de ses cousins. Bien sur, elle aimait apprendre et étudier, mais elle aimait aussi désobéir. Les filles de sa classe étaient toutes obsédé par les règlements et les bonnes notes. Ça en devenait ennuyant. Et en plus, elle connaissait déjà tous se que disait le professeur Carnoy sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle avait lu le livre des premières années au moins dix fois depuis le début des vacances. Elle en aurait presque souhaité que le professeur Binn n'est pas réalisé qu'il était mort. Au moins, la révolte des Gobelins étaient un terrain inconnu pour elle.

_*_

Dès que Kurt Lamsay, son associé moldu lui avait téléphoné, Drago Malefoy avait sauté sur l'occasion de fuir le manoir. Après la guerre, Lucius avait été arrêter de nouveau et la famille Malefoy traîner dans la bout. Heureusement, le témoignage de Potter avait sauvé à Drago et à sa mère de subit le même traitement. Désireux de se refaire un nom, Drago s'était exilé en Amérique où il avait étudié le commerce. Mais contrairement aux sorciers anglais, les sorciers américains étaient très lier aux moldus. Et les cours à l'université magique de Los Angeles comprenaient de nombreux cours sur les moldus. Riche d'expérience, il avait décidé de continuer ses études à l'université de commerce de Miami. Il y avait rencontrer Kurt et les deux hommes avaient continuer à faire des affaires ensemble. En plus d'être un associé, Kurt était un ami. Il avait là quand Eeva était morte et il l'avait aidé avec Scorpius jusqu'à son remariage.

Il transplanna directement chez son ami. Ce dernier, comme à son habitude, sursauta.

« Mon dieu Dray, je ne m'habituerai jamais à te voir apparaître comme ça. » fit-il, une main sur son cœur.

« Tu as parler d'une possibilité d'affaire avec les japonais. »

« Oui, quelque chose qui obligerait l'un de nous deux à se rendre au japon très souvent. J'ai cru que ça pourrait t'intéresser, puisque Scorpius va à Poux des arts. »

« C'est Poudlard. Et oui, ça m'intéresse. »

Tout pour être le plus loin possible d'Astoria. Ces derniers avaient vraiment été pénible de silence. Et Scorp était partie que depuis une semaine. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait endurer cela encore sept ans…

À suivre…


	4. Le quatrième maraudeur

**Les maraudeurs seconde génération**

Fanfiction par Folledeslash

**Le quatrième maraudeur**

Il était tard lorsque Albus se leva le premier samedi. Le jeune homme avait même paressé de longues minutes avant de se décidé et de s'asseoir dans son lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Le lit de Corey et celui de Kim étaient toujours fermé, alors que ceux de Casey et de Scorpius étaient ouvert. La seul différence entre les deux lits, c'était l'état dans lequel ils étaient. En effet, les couvertures de Casey faisait une pile dans le bout alors que Scorpius avait fait son lit parfaitement. Cela fit sourire Al. Scorp était un vrai maniaque. Tout devait toujours être placé à sa place, tout devait être parfait. Al, lui, utilisa plutôt la technique de Casey qui consistait à pousser les couverture au bout du lit et de tout laisser comme cela.

_*_

Comme ils l'avaient prévu, Albus, James et Rose s'étaient réunit dans la salle sur demande pour leur réunion du samedi. Rose étant arrivé en première, c'est elle qui avait décorer la salle. On se serait dit dans une bibliothèque, mais il y avait des coussins pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle avait aussi demander aux elfes de maison de leurs amener des petits biscuits et du lait.

« Alors, qui sera le quatrième membre des maraudeurs? »demanda Rose.

« Vraiment » commença Albus « Je ne vois pas quelqu'un qui serait mieux que Scorpius. Kim n'ai pas très porter sur les blagues. Il est beaucoup trop sérieux pour nous. »

« Keshhhhke cha chanche, Chose est shtop chérieuche auchi" fit James, la bouche pleine.

« Tu es vraiment dégoutant » fit Rose en essuyant sa robe des morceaux de biscuit qui étaient arrivé jusqu'à elle. « On n'a même pas comprit se que tu as dit. »

« J'ai dit : Qu'est-ce que ça change, Rose aussi est trop sérieuse. »

De rage, Rose sauta sur James et se mit à lui donner des coups de point. Malgré sa petite taille et sa minceur, elle frappait fort et James eut un gémissement de douleur. Albus rigola, mais après un certain temps, il trouva cela moins amusant et il essaya de les séparer. Bien sur, il reçu un coup accidentel de son frère.

Albus fut déstabilisé. Il tomba par en arrière et tomba directement la table-basse, écrasant les biscuits renversant tout le lait. Rose et James arrêtèrent immédiatement de se battre pour découvrir la source du vacarme. Ils trouvèrent Albus, assis par terre, sur les biscuits, la table en mille morceaux autour de lui. Il y eut silence dans la salle et puis soudainement, tous les trois partirent à rire. Ils rirent sans pouvoir s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes.

« Bon et puis? Scorpius sera le quatrième membre? » demanda Al alors qu'ils étaient plus calme.

« C'est bon pour moi. » fit Rose.

Comme James ne répondait pas, les deux cousins se tournèrent vers lui. Sous l'insistance de leurs regards, le jeune Gryffondor finit par accepter.

« Cool. » sourit Albus.

_*_

Albus entra dans leur dortoir en courant, tout exister. Kim était en train de s'habiller et Corey était de toute évidence partie.

« Tu as vu Scorp? »

« Non! » fit Kim d'un ton marabout avant de lui tourner dos pour fouiller dans ses bagages.

Albus leva les yeux au plafond en murmurant « merci quand même » et en se disant que Kim n'aurait jamais pu être un maraudeur. Il quitta le dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Albus prit place sur un des sofa en attendant que son meilleur ami se pointe enfin. Al resta un moment à contempler le feu sans chaleur dans la cheminé.

Il aimait beaucoup l'ambiance dans la salle commune. C'était sombre et humide, mais il s'y plaisait. Il fut sortie de sa contemplation par le renforcement du sofa à côté de lui. Scorpius venait de s'asseoir.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

Scorpius fit face à son ami. « Une proposition? » Il semblait vraiment surpris.

« Oui, avec Rose et James, on forme un groupe, les maraudeurs. Sauf que techniquement, il nous faut un quatrième membre. »

« Et tu veux que je t'aide à trouver? »

« Non imbécile » rigola Al en lui donnant un tape amical derrière la tête. « Je veux que tu sois le quatrième membre. »

« Moi? » s'étonna Scorp. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que t'es mon ami gros bêta. »

Scorpius sourit. À cause de ce qu'avait fait son grand-père et des erreurs de jeunesse de son père, sa famille avait mauvaise réputation. Par conséquent, Scorpius n'avait pas vraiment eut d'ami.

Drago avait du le retirer de l'école sorcière lorsque quatre garçons de dernière année avait tabassé le jeune garçon, alors âgé de 5 ans. Il avait alors envoyer Scorpius dans l'école moldu la plus proche où les jeunes, à défaut de le malmener, se contentait de l'ignorer, le trouvant trop bizarre. Du coup, il n'avait jamais eut d'ami.

Cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment déranger. Cela lui permettait de rester avec son père. Malgré qu'il avait toujours apprécier d'être seul, la perspective d'avoir un copain, non trois copains, le réjouissait.

« Alors? Tu veux bien être un maraudeur? » redemanda Al après un moment. « On s'amuserait tellement. »

« D'accord, je veux bien, mais c'est quoi ça fait un maraudeur? »

Albus eut un sourire diabolique et il s'assit en indien sur le sofa. Scorpius prit la même position et les deux garçons se firent face. « Avant que je te raconte l'histoire des maraudeurs, tu dois promettre d'emmener ce secret dans ta tombe. »

« Promis, juré , craché » et se disant, le blond cracha par terre.

Albus le dévisagea avec une mou à la fois dégoûter et interrogative.

« C'est moldu. Je promet. » répondit Scorpius.

« Les moldu sont vraiment bizarre. » Albus secoua la tête. « Donc voilà. Tout commence dans les années 70 avec quatre amis; Peter Petitgrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter, mon grand-père… »

_*_

«…et voilà comment on veut se faire connaître pour commencer. » termina Albus.

La salle commune s'était peu à peu vider et les deux garçon remarquèrent qu'il était temps d'aller manger. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, ils continuèrent de discuter.

« Alors? Tu veux bien? »

« Ça ne risque pas de nous attirer des ennuies? »

Albus regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait entendre, puis se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille : « Si, mais on est des Serpentards. »

« Et puis? »

« Il nous suffit de ruser pour faire accuser James. »

« Mais c'est pas très fair-play. »

« Par Merlin Scorp, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu cachais ta gryffondorité… »rigola Albus

« Je n'ai aucun point commun avec les gryffondors » se vexa Scorpius.

« De toute façon, James a l'habitude de se faire prendre. Mes parents ne prennent même plus la peine de le punir. » fit Albus, comme si son ami n'avait pas parler. « J'ai déjà dit à Rose que j'irais manger à Serdaigle aujourd'hui, alors on ne pourra pas parler de désobéir aux règles. Tu sais comment il sont… » continua-t-il, « Beaucoup trop sérieux. »

Les deux garçons étaient arrivé à la grande salle. Ils allèrent s'assirent en face de Rose et James.

« Et bien vous voilà enfin!» fit James en les voyant arrivé.

« Rendez-vous vous savez où, dès que je vous gallionophone, pour se préparer. »dit Rose, ignorant son cousin.

« Où? » demanda Scorpius.

« Je te monterais. » lui répondit Albus en se servant de la soupe.

_*_

Albus et Scorpius s'amusait dehors lorsque le gallionophone d'Albus émit un peu de chaleur dans sa poche. Il sortit une pièce de métal de sa poche. L'objet, originalement lisse et plat, présentait maintenant un texte.

« Viens, il faut y aller. » fit Albus à Scorpius.

Le blond suivit son ami, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? » demanda Scorpius alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un couloir.

« Tu va voir. Ne bouge pas. »

Albus passa trois fois devant le tableau et une porte apparu. Scorpius, impressionner, ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur était simple. Des murs en pierre grise foncé. Il y avait cinq banderoles en face de lui. Une au couleur des Gryffondor sur laquelle était écrit James Sirius Potter en lettre noir et où une photo de James était placé au centre. À côté, elle était aux couleurs de Serpentard, la photo et le nom était celui d'Albus Severus Potter. La banderole du milieu était diviser en quatre. Elle était de couleur doré et argenté. Il y avait un cerf, sous lequel était écrit Prongs, un chien sous lequel Patmol était écrit ainsi qu'un loup; Moony et un rat; Wormtail. Les deux autres banderoles reprenait le format des deux premières, dans les tons de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, les photos et nom de Rose et de Scorpius inscrit en lettre noir.

« Pour entrer ici, tu dois passé trois fois devant le tableau en passant très fort que tu veux voir le salon des maraudeurs. »

« Wow!!!! »

« On appelle cet endroit la salle sur demande. On peut y faire apparaître ce que l'on veut, mais on a créé cet endroit pour nos réunions. Comme cela on peut pas être déranger dans nos plan démoniaque. » l'informa Rose qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. « Assoyons nous en attendant le retardataire. »

« Je suis là! » fit James en entrant. « La réunion peut commencer. »

« Parfait » fit Rose. Les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent sur les coussin au sol. « Je déclare la réunion officiellement ouverte… »

_*_

« Tu aurais du voir leurs visages! » s'exclama Scorpius, exciter comme un enfant le jour de noël

« C'était tout simplement parfait. » compléta James, dans le même état que l'autre serpentard.

Albus regarda en souriant son frère et son meilleur ami s'extasier de la sorte. Il était vraiment heureux de savoir que son instinct ne l'avais pas trompé et que les deux garçons s'entendaient très bien entre eux. Il aurait été bien embêter si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Il ne s'était pas inquiété à propos de Rose. C'était une fille bien trop intelligente pour être atteinte par les préjugé, mais James était un Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient pas très porter sur la réflexion.

« J'en conclu que l'initiation a bien fonctionner. » fit Albus.

« Bien fonctionner? _Bien_ fonctionner? » s'insulta faussement James. « Ça a fonctionner à merveille tu veux dire. »

« Et bien, il est maintenant temps de passer au couronnement. » fit Rose en se levant du petit coussin sur lequel elle était assise.

Les trois garçons suivirent le mouvement. Rose s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer d'un ton révérencieux: « Scorpius Sébastien Drago Malefoy, vous êtes maintenant membre intégral des maraudeurs. » Rose posa sa baguette sur chaque épaules, à la manière d'un roi procédant à l'adoubement.

Scorpius sourit. Il était un maraudeur.

À suivre…

Le prochain chapitre fait un bon dans le temps jusqu'à l'halloween 2016… Attention, les maraudeurs veilleront à ce que cet halloween soit inoubliable…


End file.
